


Malec Drabble and Short Story Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my super short Malec works including drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypocritical

“How…” Alec asked softly as soon as Magnus had turned his back to leave.

“How what?” Magnus responded after a moment. He knew he should leave, knew he should just keep walking or he might not be able to go through with this.

“How can you break up with me over this? Don’t tell me you haven’t once entertained the idea of making me immortal! How is that any different then me considering making you mortal? The way you put it, making me immortal would be worse!” Alec’s voice rose, demanding an answer.

“It’s diff-” Magnus started, forcing himself not to turn back to Alec.

“It is not different, damnit! It’s the same fucking thing and you know it.” Alec interrupted, grabbing Magnus’s shoulder and spinning him around to face him. “If you want to break up with me then fine! but at least have the decency to give me a real reason!”

“Alec…I…” Magnus trailed off, trying to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine like it always did when Alec took control in anything.

“Please, Magnus…please.” Dark blue eyes stared desperately to golden green ones. “I need a reason. A real reason.”

“To keep you safe.” Magnus said without thinking.

“From what?” Alec scoffed, “I’m a demon hunter, Magnus, in case you hadn’t noticed. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

“Not from a Prince of Hell.” Magnus whispered, staring at Alec in desperation. He had to understand. He had to.

“…a prince…of hell? Why would…?”

Magnus just shook his head and leaned forward, kissing Alec softly, “Just keep your distance from me. It isn’t safe for you, shadowhunter or not.”

And before he could speak, Magnus snapped his fingers and was gone, leaving Alec alone in the abandoned subway tunnel with only the soft glow of his witchlight shimmering through the cracks in his fingers.


	2. Mardi Gras

Magnus had done it. He had guilted me into it. He had somehow convinced me to go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. New Orleans, one of the zombie capitals of the world. Sure, the huge party was pretty fun, really fun actually. Everything had been going great. Magnus and I, for once, blended in with the rest of the crowd no matter how much colour we had on which made me feel slightly better about the rainbow shirt and bright blue and green pants. Both of us had started drinking, not quite enough to get completely drunk thanks to Magnus's magic that was flowing through the both of us thanks to the alliance rune I had insisted on writing. We were buzzed though.

"I told you this would be fun, Love." Magnus laughed. He had one arm draped around my shoulder and in his free hand he had a cup of rum. I had to admit, Magnus was amazingly entertaining to be around normally but when he was drunk he was even more so.

"Yes, you did. And you we're right." I conceded as I sipped my own glass of rum.

"I am always right, Darling. You know this." I just chuckled quietly before I took another sip. Though all thoughts of how this hadn't been such a bad idea slipped out of my mind when I heard someone scream across the room, it was a young shadowhunter girl, no more then fifteen. When I looked up to see what was wrong I saw the exact reason I hadn't wanted to come here. A revived dead person was shuffling out of an alley and judging from the stench he wasn't alone.

I didn't know much about zombies, there weren't any in New York so I never had any reason to care much about them. It was legal to kill them though, unlike other downworlders. Killing them though was quite an interesting task, even though they were slow on there feet they could be fast with there fists if they were created by someone with a high level of skill. If they were fast with their fists it became much harder to get close enough to kill them without getting harmed yourself.

"Magnus!" I hissed when I realized he had yet to notice the problem.

"Yes, lo- …oh fuck." He grumbled, "This party was so fun."

"Yes, well this supremely fun party is going to have to continue in the after life if we don't do something." I snapped. I was not in the mood for a fight tonight, especially not with a horde of zombies.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled as he set down his drink. By now the whole street was screaming though only ten or twelve people could actually see the zombies. Even a few fistfights had broken out. What was it with mundanes?

Magnus and I began to work our way through the rolling crowd towards the zombies. It was not an easy task. Somehow this had turned into a riot. Police sirens could be heard in the distance along with howls more then likely from the local werewolf pack. As far as I could tell there were only seven or eight zombies total but they had already done damage. All the street lights had been knocked out with rocks and I could see at least three motionless people on the ground. As soon as we were close enough not to harm anyone else Magnus and I attacked.

Magnus sliced his hands through the air causing two of the zombies to be severed at the hips. Not that it stopped them, but it at least slowed them down a little. I waved my hand thankful for the alliance rune as my bow shimmered into solidity in front of me and my quiver on my back. As soon as it was completely there I knocked an arrow and let it fly straight into the head of one of the zombies that Magnus had severed. As soon as it was completely down Magnus lit it on fire before he continued to slice the rest of the zombies to give me an easier shot.

After about fifteen minutes all the zombies were nothing but smoldering piles of ashes. Magnus revived all the people that had been knocked out before he opened a portal and pulled us back to our flat in New York and away from the still rolling mob. As soon as we were in our room we both collapsed, panting, on the bed.

"I am never letting you take me anywhere again. Ever." I told Magnus. He just laughed and pulled my face to his.

"Yes you will, you always do." He grinned.


	3. Muse

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, peering over the back of the couch to look at the journal in Alec’s hands. Magnus knew Alec liked to read, but he had never seen him write before.

“Nothing!” Alec blushed a brilliant shade of red and snapped the journal shut.

“Oh, now I’ve got to know.” Magnus grinned, making an attempt to grab the book.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Alec responded, curling protectively around it.

“Don’t make me tickle you, Alexander. You know I will.” Magnus threatened.

Alec just eyed him warily, still curled around the journal. Magnus shrugged and proceeded to make good on his threat until he was able to snatch the book away. He darted to the safety of the other side of the room and opened it to last page of writing. Alec sat, mortified, on the couch as Magnus read.

“This…this is about us.” Magnus said softly before turning his eyes up to look at Alec who’s face was hidden behind his hands, and Magnus just couldn’t have that so he strode over and gently pried the hands away, “This is amazing, Alec.”

“Really?” He whispered, searching Magnus’s eyes.

“Really.” Magnus leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Really amazing.”

Alec leaned into the gentle kiss a little reluctantly, still not believing that Magnus actually liked his writings.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Magnus chuckled, seemingly reading Alec’s mind.

Alec just shrugged, playing with a tuft of pink couch fluff, “It’s just a bunch of words.”

“It is a bunch of very well put together words, Alexander.” Magnus nudged his chin up again so that the shadowhunter was looking at him. “I’ve read a lot of stuff, Alec, as I’m sure you’re well aware, but I can honestly say that I’ve never read something that captures emotion as well as that does. And I’m not just saying that because you’re my boyfriend either, I really mean it. It’s amazing.”

“Really?” Alec asked again.

“Really really.” Magnus smiled, hoping his Shadowhunter would believe him.

Alec was silent for a moment, and Magnus could see he was having an internal debate with himself. After a few moments he whispered so softly that Magnus almost didn’t catch it,

“There’s more in there, if you want to read it.”

“Is it all about us?” Magnus grinned, trying not to laugh at the brilliant shade of red that spread across the boy’s pale skin.

“Most of it.” Alec mumbled, eyes going back to the couch.

“Good.” Magnus smiled, kissing the soft skin of his forehead before snuggling into the other end of his couch, smiling contently as his shadowhunter crawled over and snuggled into his side, resting his head on Magnus’s chest. A quick snap and a fire leapt to life in the grate, another and two steaming cups of hot cocoa appeared on the table.

“Honestly, Magnus?” Alec grinned a little.

“What? It’s always more fun to read with cocoa and a fire going.”


	4. History Lesson

“Magnus?” Alec asked, peering over the high backed black leather couch that I had summoned up for the day. He’d been on the couch reading all day, and when I’d tried to interrupt him for some attention an hour or two ago I’d been shooed away, so I jumped at the chance to have some contact with him.

“What, Love?” I came out of the kitchen, a fruity umbrella drink balanced between my fingers.

“Was it really like this back then?” Alec asked, tilting the book up so I could read the page title that read ‘Moral Values of The Victorian Era.’

This was a first, Alec asking me about something like this. Thinking about it though, I was surprised that it was a first. Alec was always so into his history books, I realized now that it was surprising he’d never asked me for a first hand account before.

“Well,” I lifted his legs up and sat down, placing them over my lap, “You gotta let me actually read that first.” He handed the book over and I scanned the page as I sipped my drink, grinning over the rim of the glass. “This is a pretty tame version of things, actually.”

“How so?” He asked, looking extremely interested.

“Well, I don’t know about how it was with mundanes, this is a mundane account after all, but the Victorian era was pretty wild for the downworlders and shadowhunters. There really weren’t any moral values at all to be honest. Not ones that everyone abided by, anyhow. Everyone had their own set, but there was really no overarching ones. There were the laws of course, but as long as you kept things within the right circles no one cared about the laws. For example, your however many ‘greats’ grandfather, Benedict Lightwood always threw huge parties with downworlders and even demons present.”

“Really? I always wondered why the family never talked about him.” Alec mused.

“Yeah, Benedict was an…interesting man.” I chuckled. “He was corrupt even by Victorian standards, though it took people awhile to see it. His sons were good men though, even if it took one a bit longer to come around.”

“So what was it like for you back then? I mean, I know you were with Camille but other than that I don’t really know anything.”

I was a little surprised to hear him mention her without a second thought, but I tried not to let the surprise show, “It was quite, fun, actually. I’m not fond of over-thinking the past, or wishing I could go back into it, but if I ever had to I’d prefer to go back there. The fashion, for one, was impeccable. And while downworlder and shadowhunter relations weren’t exactly at their best, they were still relatively good. I worked with the shadowhunters during that era, though not as extensively as I work with them now.” I smiled, nudging him playfully with my elbow.

“No, I’m pretty sure it was much less extensively.” He smiled back, leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

Before he could lean back I snaked my arm around him, pulling him onto my lap and into a deeper kiss. His hands came up to rest on the sides of my face and the book slid to the floor, long forgotten.

“History lesson over. Time to move on to sex ed.” I grinned playfully, nipping at his neck and reveling in the blush that spread across his skin. And what a lesson it would be.


	5. Breathe

When he fell from that ship everything else stood still. I couldn't think about anything else, I couldn't even breathe. Without thinking I cast several spells to keep the truck afloat and the wards down before I dove into the water after him.

"Don't let him drown, dear god, don't let him drown before I can get to him." Was the only thought in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Magnus! There has to be some spell you can put on Izzy to make it so she can actually cook!" Alec begged.

"There are several spell I could use to do that. But I'm not going to do any of them." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy watching you beg, Love. It's really quite amusing." I grinned. "In fact, I want to hear you beg some more."

"WH-What?" He knew what I meant, and he also knew he had no chance of getting away. I just laughed before I pinned him against the wall and shoved my lips and the rest of my body against his.

"Beg." I commanded.


	7. Marriage

"You have no idea how happy I am that you asked me, Magnus. But how the hell do I tell my parents?" He asked. He looked so cute with that confused and slightly worried expression on his face.

"Well your dad already knows and he took it pretty well." I said offhandedly.

"You asked my dad if this was okay?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"I am nothing if not traditional." I smiled.

"Yeah, well I was under the impression that only applied if you were asking for the daughters hand in marriage." He mumbled.

"You're correct. But I like tradition." I smirked.

"Are you calling me a woman?" He asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


	8. Soda

"So Jace is gonna be okay?" I asked Magnus as Jace walked out the door on his way to the Seelie court with the others.

"Oh he's fine. He just needed some sleep and something with a bit of caffeine and a deadly amount of sugar in it." He replied. I just stared at him for a minute before I responded,

"You wouldn't be talking about that soda I left in your fridge would you?"

"I might be." He said mischievously.

"You owe me a new soda then." I mumbled.

"But all that sugar is so bad for you, darling." He whispered. Somehow he had gotten behind me without me noticing and now his lips were ghosting along my neck. "Besides, I have other ideas about how I could make it up to you." He bit down gently on the junction of my neck and shoulder and I found myself hoping Jace took a very long time getting back as a shiver ran down my spine.


	9. Autocorrect

My phone buzzed softly on the counter as I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist I picked it up and flipped it open. Seeing Magnus's familiar number flash on the screen made me smile as I clicked to open the text,

"Hey babe, what do you want for desert tonight?"

I quickly texted back, not really paying attention to what was on the phone, then tossed it down on my old bed as I quickly dressed.

I lazed on my fluffy couch, head dangling off one end and legs dangling over the back. Alec would be home soon and he wasn't going to be allowed to leave for quite a while. I was waiting for him to text back on what he wanted for dessert. The phone finally buzzed and I quickly flipped it open.

The screen started with my text, "Hey babe, what do you want for dessert tonight?"

…and then Alec's reply, "Penis."

Had my Alec really just…no…yes? It better be yes. I grinned mischievously and texted back,

"Ohrly now? I'll just come over and pick you up right now then." Then I waited, running through endless scenarios of what I was going to do to him tonight.

The phone buzzed and I clicked to open the text, "Sounds good."

Alright, this wasn't like Alec. But who was I to object? We hadn't slept together since…yesterday! That was fucking forever. I quickly got up and changed into something I knew Alec would like, even if he'd never admit it until we were alone behind a locked door.

Then my phone buzzed again and I distractedly flipped it open, wondering what he wanted now.

"WAIT. WAITWAIT I MEANT PIE. PIE. I MEANT PIE."

"Fucking tease." I texted back, pouting. I wanted sex damnit.


	10. 1000 bits of Malec 1-25

1\. Evidence.

“We have nothing, Jace. Nothing at all. No hints, no evidence. Nothing. We have no way to find him.” Magnus’s voice broke at the end. “No way.”

 

2\. I’m here

“Shh, shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here, Magnus.” Alec whispered softly, pulling Magnus close and wrapping my arms tightly around him. Magnus didn’t have nightmares often, but when he did they were terrible and would leave him exhausted for days. Alec did what he could to prevent them, or wake him up before it got to bad, but it just didn’t always work.

 

3\. Funeral

“Hey.” A familiar voice said softly from behind me. “I wasn’t…wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me or not, but I figured…well, I just wanted to come see you. I know you’re not—” Alec cut Magnus off by pulling him down onto the couch he was sitting on and sobbing into his shirt. The warlock’s arms came up around the shadowhutner and held him tightly, his lips pressing gently into the boy’s forehead.

“He was just a kid. Just a little kid.” Alec mumbled into Magnus’s shirt.

“I know baby, I know.”

 

4\. Puppy Love

“Come on, Magnus. Why can’t we keep him?” Alec asked, holding up the little husky puppy he’d found abandoned in a box next in an alley near Magnus’s flat.

“He’ll eat The Chairmen!” Magnus said indigently.

“Oh really?” Alec quirked an eyebrow and set the little ball of fluff down. The little puppy promptly waddled over to The Chairmen and proceeded to snuggle up to him as if they’d been friends forever. “Personally, I think they get along quite well.”

“…fine. But you’re cleaning up after it.” Magnus mumbled, trying to pretend he wasn’t effected by the dog’s cuteness.

“Deal.” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’s little pout.

 

5\. Gloves

Magnus grinned evilly, knowing exactly what he was doing to Alec as he eyed him with a predatory gaze and slowly pulled off his blacked sequined gloves finger. By. Finger.

 

6\. Blackboard

“Magnus…what are you doing?” Alec asked, eying the spray paint can in Magnus’s hands and the fridge that had been stripped of all it’s photos and various other accessories.

“Turning the fridge into a blackboard, of course!” Magnus replied as if it were supremely obvious.

 

7\. Muse

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, peering over the back of the couch to look at the journal in Alec’s hands. Magnus knew Alec liked to read, but he had never seen him write before.

“Nothing!” Alec blushed a brilliant shade of red and snapped the journal shut.

“Oh, now I’ve got to know.” Magnus grinned, making an attempt to grab the book.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Alec responded, curling protectively around it.

“Don’t make me tickle you, Alexander. You know I will.” Magnus threatened.

Alec just eyed him warily, still curled around the journal. Magnus shrugged and proceeded to make good on his threat until he was able to snatch the book away. He darted to the safety of the other side of the room and opened it to last page of writing. Alec sat, mortified, on the couch as Magnus read.

“This…this is about us.” Magnus said softly before turning his up to look at Alec who’s face was hidden behind his hands, and Magnus just couldn’t have that. So he strode over and gently pried the hands away, “This is amazing, Alec.”

“Really?” He whispered, searching Magnus’s eyes.

“Really.” Magnus leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Really amazing.”

 

8\. Magic

“Is he going to be okay?” Jace asked as he opened the door for Alec who had a passed out Magnus in his arms.

Half an hour ago Alec had been training with Jace when Magnus had called Alec, mumbling that Alec needed to come get him and that he was going to pass out. This had sent Alec into full panic mode, a thousand terrible images flickering through his mind. He’d managed to get Magnus to tell him where he was before the line went dead. Within seconds he’d been out the door and running down the street, Jace on his heels.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just used way to much magic somehow. I’ll find out why tomorrow.” Alec answered, setting Magnus down in their bed. “Thanks for coming with me, Jace.”

“Always.”

 

9\. Clean

“You look like you’re feeling better.” Magnus said softly, walking up behind Alec and wrapping his arms around the shadowhunters damp waist as he leaned down to place a kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“A lot.” Alec smiled, reaching forward to wipe the steam off the mirror as his warlock peppered his skin with kisses. “A hot shower always feels good after training all day.”

 

10\. Secret

“Alright, I’ll tell you some of my secrets.” Magnus relented after a bit, “But you have to tell me some of yours.”

 

11\. Superstition

“You’re a several centuries old warlock and you’re paranoid about spilling some salt?” Alec said, trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it.

 

12\. Fantasy

“So, Alexander, darling. Tell me, what is your deepest, darkest, earth-shattering fantasy?” Magnus asked seductively as he crawled up from the end of the bed and over his shadowhutner. “Tell me, and it’s all yours.” He purred.

 

13\. Test

This was a big test for them, for their relationship. Could they survive another fight like this? Or would it be the end of them?

 

14\. Tease

“Magnus, I swear, if you don’t stop teasing me—”Alec almost snapped before his voice broke off into a drawn out moan.

 

15\. Storm

“Aww, snuggle fest.” Magnus grinned as he walked in to find his boyfriend curled up with a book and The Chairmen.

“Not really. More like ‘protect me from the big scary thunder’ fest.” Alec replied, gesturing at the rain slicked window.

“Still cute.” Magnus replied, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Alec’s temple.

 

16\. Strawberries

“Magnus…why is there a huge box of strawberries in the fridge?” Alec asked, eying the fruit.

“Simple darling, we’re going to have fun tonight.” Magnus grinned mischievously, swinging a bottle of chocolate syrup between his fingers. “So much fun.”

 

17\. Weapon

Alec reached desperately for a serph blade he knew he wouldn’t find, no matter how desperately he needed it.

 

18\. Beach

“I could leave you on the beach for a month and you wouldn’t get tan.” Magnus said teasingly.

“No, I’d probably get heatstroke and die.”

“So morbid.” Magnus chuckled, knowing it was all in good fun.

 

19\. Lost

“What do I do now?” Alec mumbled, curling into his boyfriend as best he could despite no longer being able to move his legs.

“I don’t know, baby. But we’re going to figure it out. I promise.” Magnus said, gently kissing the top of his shadowhunter’s head as he tried to put up a dam to stop the tears threatening to fall.

 

20\. Cry

“I’m a shadowhunter. I don’t cry.” Alec whispered, though it was clearly visible that he was struggling not to do just that.

“Everyone cries.” Magnus said gently, brushing his shoulder hesitantly. “Especially when their brother dies.”

 

21\. Aloof

Depending on who you were, you knew a different Magnus. If you were a client, you knew him as the aloof and generally snarky and occasionally rude man who would help you as soon as turn you into whatever creature suited his fancy in that moment. If you were his boyfriend, you knew him as the unbelievably sweet and at the same time incredibly frustrating lover who you couldn’t stand to ever part with.

 

22\. Blood

Alec had seen Magnus bleed before, he wasn’t exactly skilled with knives but loved to cook and the two didn’t always mix well. But when Magnus stumbled in to the flat, clutching his side with blood seeping through his fingers as he collapsed to the floor, Alec felt his heart stop.

 

23\. Tower

Magnus was a tall man all on his own at over six and a half feet, which was enough for him to be almost a head taller than Alec. But when he insisted on wearing his six inch, silver platform boots he towered over Alec and, well, everyone.

 

24\. Taxi

“I hate taxis.” Alec grumbled, sinking lower in the tattered and odd smelling seat.

“Would you rather be walking?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow and pointed his thumb out the window that was so obscured with rain you could hardly see through it.

“I’d rather have taken a portal.” Alec pouted.

“Adorable.” Magnus smirked, leaning in to kiss the pout before Alec could retort again.

 

25\. Search

“Magnus, I’m sure he’s fine.” Alec said gently. They’d spent the entire afternoon searching for The Chairmen who had either gotten out or found an amazingly well hidden place in the flat.

“But it’s supposed to rain tonight.” Magnus chewed his lip worriedly.

“Why don’t we go check the flat again? Maybe he came back or we just didn’t see him the first time we looked.” Alec suggested.

 


	11. 1000 bits of Malec 26-50

26\. Lively

It was those moments, curled up in bed or laying back in the grass in the park or holding hands under the table in a crowded Italian restaurant, those moments were the ones that made Alec feel alive. And he cherished every one of them: they were some of the best things he had.

 

27\. Remorseful

Magnus hated himself for what he’d just done to Alec. Hated the broken look he’d seen in the shadowhunters eyes as he’d turned and walked away from him down the darkened tunnel. But it was the only way. Alec had to be safe.

 

28\. Dismiss*

“Leave. You’ve got work to do for me.” —name redacted for spoilery content— waved his hand dismissively at Alec.

 

29\. Heavy

“Aaaalllleeeec.” Magnus whined from the closet.

“What?” Alec mumbled from where he was curled on the bed with a good book.

“I need help.”

“With?” Alec continued reading.

“Getting this box down. It’s to heavy for me to get myself.” Magnus replied.

Alec sighed, closing his book and going to the closet. Just as he started to pull the box down he heard a snap and felt a breeze that indicated his shirt was gone.

“Really, Magnus?” Alec grumbled with love and frustration as he pulled down what turned out to be a very light box.

“Really, Love.” Magnus grinned. “You should know by now I will never pass up an opportunity to see you shirtless, even if I have to create it myself.”

 

30\. Forward

Moving forward wasn’t exactly a good description of what Magnus had been trying to do ever since he’d ended it with Alec. It was more aptly described as trudging through quicksand with hundred mile per hour winds hitting you in the face.

 

31\. Prowl

Magnus hated it. Hated sitting at home while his blue eyed beauty prowled the darkened streets in search of a thousand different things that could kill him with a single move. But he didn’t really have a choice either, so every night he sat and waited. Waited, staring at the door and hoping his shadowhunter would come through it in one piece this time, unlike so many others.

 

32\. Cut

“Over 600 years old and you still can’t manage to cut carrots for soup without hurting yourself.” Alec mumbled, carefully cradling Magus’s injured hand in his.

Taking a deep breath Alec focused on the energy of Magnus’s magic he could feel flowing through him, originating at the freshly drawn alliance rune. As soon as he’d focused it, he lightly touched his fingers to the edges of the wound, watching it stitch itself back together.

“You know, as much as I’m capable of doing that myself, I love it when you do.” Magnus murmured, pulling his shadowhunter told him and kissing him softly.

“Is that why you’ve been so clumsy with knives lately?” Alec pulled back, quirking an eyebrow. “It better not be.”

Magnus just grinned sweetly and turned back to the carrots, “Of course not.”

 

33\. Compromise

“Magnus, I am NOT wearing that.” Alec stated again, warily eying the bright colored ensemble Magnus had laid out for him.

“Come on, please? You said you’d let me dress you up.” Magnus pouted.

“That,” Alec pointed at the pile of colors, “is not what I meant.”

“Fine. We’ll compromise.” Magnus snapped and the clothes vanished, a darker pile re-appearing where they’d lain. “Better style, your same usual ‘colors.’”

 

34\. Impulse

Alec had always been one of those people that tried to think everything through before he acted, so when he acted on impulse it was generally with very interesting results. He would either nearly get himself killed, or do something that people never thought him capable of. Magnus had become used to these impulsive actions, but they still surprised him sometimes.

“Magnus?” Alec asked softly, staring up at Magnus from his position on one knee.

“Yes.” Magnus whispered, before practically tackling his shadowhunter in a bone crushing hug. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

 

35\. Hush

Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering shadowhunter, wishing that it was just the cold of the infirmary that was making him shake. But no. It wasn’t that simple. No, his beautiful blue eyed shadowhunter was shaking like a leaf because no one knew if his parabati was going to live or die after the injuries he’d sustained several hours ago. This time Jace may have finally been hurt to bad to come back. And Magnus knew there was no way for him to take that pain away from his boyfriend.

 

36\. Morals

“See, you’re assuming here that I have morals.” Magnus said without thinking.

 

37\. Engage

Magnus peered out of the kitchen, trying to figure out the best way to approach the lanky figure spread out on his couch. Alec had had his nose shoved in a book for two hours now, and Magnus was feeling neglected. He would pull the shadowhunter out of the written realms he’d been lost in and engage him in conversation if it killed him.

 

38\. Voice

“You actually think blondie even has a voice of reason?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious.

“Just because his actions don’t fit within the parameters you’ve got doesn’t mean he has zero sense of reason.” Alec quipped, crossing his arms.

“Alec, he might be literally special thanks to his extra angel blood, but your parabati just jumped off of a twenty story building.”

 

39\. Awkward

“Awww, Alec’s acting all awkward again.” Izzy grinned, teasing her older brother.

“For the record,” Magnus grinned mischievously, “He’s only awkward around you lot. He’s much more fun when you guys aren’t around. Like that time in Spai—” Magnus was cut off as Alec’s hand clasped over his mouth,

“If you keep talking, Magnus, I will never speak to you again.”

 

40\. Lower

It was such a strange thing, watching your own coffin being lowered into the ground. Strange, to see who had come to mourn you and who hadn’t. Strange, to look at that simple wooden box and know your body was inside it. Strange that, despite that, you were watching it all.

 

41\. Plead

“Please, just let him go!” Magnus begged, looking frantically between the tall demon and his boy…ex-boyfriend.

 

42\. Caring

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. It would be more fitting, Magnus mused, if the word “caring” was fit in there somehow. Because Alexander truly was one of the most sweet and caring people he had ever met.

 

43\. Believe

“I just…I can’t believe that all this time, you…” Magnus trailed off, searching Alec’s eyes for answers to all the questions that were racing through his mind.

 

44\. Found

“I will never, never, let you out of my sight again.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s messy black hair, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around the shadowhunter as they sat on the ground, leaning into one another.

 

45\. Shield

Magnus stumbled back, attempting to shield himself from the attack. In the back of his mind he knew he hadn’t moved quick enough, and he was preparing himself for the pain, when suddenly he realized that it wasn’t there. Nothing hurt. Pulling his arms away from his face he stared in horror at the lanky frame standing in front of him. The lanky, pale skinned, black haired, blue eyed, shadowhunter geared frame, that had stepped in front of him and taken the full force of the attack. He stared as the love of his life collapsed to the ground in a heap, the demon who had attacked laughing manically from across the room.

 

46\. Open

Alec stared at the little phone in his hand. The words “One New Message from Magnus” stretched across the screen before fading as the light on the phone went out. Alec couldn’t bring himself to open it. What right did Magnus have to text him now, after he’d shattered his heart?

 

47\. Tactile

“You better have a good explanation as to why you were gone three days longer than you were supposed to be.” Alec demanded, pinning his warlock’s hips to the bed with his own as he straddled over him.

“What are you going to do if it’s a bad reason?” Magnus grinned, reaching up to stroke Alec’s pale and toned bicep.

“You don’t want to know.” Alec replied, grabbing it and Magnus’s other hand, pinning it above the spiky black hair before he leaned down to whisper in his ear, making sure his lips brushed the lobe with every syllable. “Let’s just say it better be a good one.”

Magnus shivered, eyes rolling back as he tried and failed to form a response.

 

48\. Journey

“What in the world are you listening to?” Alec asked, eying the radio on the nightstand.

“Journey.” Magnus replied, stretching out and smiling up at his freshly showered boyfriend.

“How can you listen to a journey?” The shadowhunter frowned, his brows knitting together.

Magnus laughed, pulling his shadowhunter onto his lap, “You’re adorable.”

 

49\. Scowl

“You know, you look kind of adorable when you’re angry.” Magnus sniggered.

“I do not!” Alec grumbled, an insulted look on his face.

“Yeah, you do.”

 

50\. Hero

“You are just as capable of being a hero as anyone else, and as far as I’m concerned you already are several times over!” Magnus said frustratedly, the statement coming out as almost a yell. “You are an amazing person and one way or another I’m going to make sure you see that.”

 


	12. 1000 bits of Malec 51-80

51\. Defiant

“They can’t do this!” Jace fumed, “They can’t send you away like this, Alec. They can’t!”

 

52\. Powder

Alec coughed as walked into the bathroom and face first into a cloud of powdered…something.

 

53\. Grateful

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Magnus whispered softly, brushing his curled fingers against Alec’s paler than normal cheek, nudging a lock of hair away as he did so.

 

54\. Decent

“I’m not coming in if Magnus isn’t decent!” Jace shouted from outside their door.

Before Alec could speak up that Magnus was, relatively, decent, Magnus shouted back with “I’m never decent, Blondie!” which prompted a bright blush to spread across the black haired shadowhunter’s face.

 

55\. Union

After everything they’d been through, the pain and the hurt and the loss, after all of that things were finally going to be okay. They were finally together and nothing would be able to tear them apart: not shadowhunting, not demons, not the clave, not anything.

“I do.” Magnus whispered, staring into his shadowhunters blue eyes and reveling in the way they lit up as he echoed the words back.

 

56\. Cleansed

“Explain to me what it is you’re drinking again?” Alec asked, eying the glass Magnus was holding which appeared to be filled with something along the lines of blended seaweed.

“It’s a cleanse.” Magnus replied, taking a sip. “Want some?”

“Not a chance.” Alec answered, edging away from the offered glass.

 

57\. Go

“I don’t want you to go.” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s shoulder.

“I know.” He said softly, running his fingers through the warlock’s un-styled hair. “But I don’t have a choice. The Clave is making me, and there’s no way out of it.”

 

58\. Shame

“He really has no shame, does he?” Isabelle grinned, watching Magnus strut across the livingroom in nothing but skintight leather underwear that barely covered anything.

“No.” Alec mumbled, his head thunking against the table as he tried to hide the blush covering almost his entire face.

 

59\. Objective

“You aren’t exactly the most objective person on this matter.” Alec mumbled, fiddling with the collar of the vest Magnus had bought him to wear for his sisters wedding.

“Oh, trust me, hun, objectivity has nothing to do with the fact that you look ravishing right now.” Magnus smiled triumphantly.

 

60\. Strength

“No. Allie’s strong. He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay…” Ben mumbled, Alec’s head rested in his lap as Ben gently stroked his hair. “He has to be okay. He needs to get home to Magnus.”

 

61\. Life

“It’s rather hard to have faith in life when you watch it being destroyed so carelessly everyday.” Alec sighed, staring out at the scarred battleground that stretched around them.

 

62\. Contempt

“This is because of you! He’s missing because of you!” Magnus shouted, about to actually attack the inquisitor before Jace managed to grab him and haul him back a safe distance.

 

63\. Wrong

“No. You’re wrong. You are wrong.” Magnus shook his head as if he were trying to send the thought flying away so as to never have to deal with it again. “Alec can’t be missing. He can’t.”

64\. Sweeten

“Sweetening your tea is one thing, Magnus, but you just put ten sugar cubes in a glass that is smaller than those ten sugar cubes.”

 

65\. Hands

Alec loved Magnus’s hands, and he’d been caught staring at them more than once. He couldn’t help it though, they were beautiful. Soft and tan, no scars anywhere save the barely there shimmer of the alliance runes they used to bind themselves to each other when needed. The fingers were long, almost to long, and thin as well. The nails always tapered to soft points that felt amazing when they ran down Alec’s skin. Those hands could do amazing things, and Alec loved every damn one of them.

 

66\. Strangle

Alec scratched frantically at the hands clasped around his throat. Little black dots had begun to dance on the edge of his vision now, though he wasn’t sure if it was from lack of air or lack of blood at this point.

 

67\. Lullaby

“None of them can sleep.” Ben said softly, crouching in front of Alec. “They’re to scared.”

Alec looked behind Ben at the children all curled up together in little knots around the room. Some were laying with the other shadowhunters, some were just in knots of their own.

“Come here, guys.” He said softly, holding his arms open as all the children scrambled towards him.

The children had taken a liking to Alec, and they all trusted him despite what they were going through. Once everyone had settled Alec began to sing softly, it was a lullaby he used to sing to Max when he had a bad dream or the thunder scared him. Slowly the children drifted off to sleep as the gentle words echoed in the damp cellar.

 

68\. Untouchable

In that moment Alec felt untouchable. Nothing and no-one could hurt him with Magnus there: Magnus wouldn’t let them. It didn’t matter that he’d been through hell for the past eight months because of the Clave, it didn’t matter that he’d been injured so bad he’d never shadowhunt again, it just mattered that Magnus was there and he was going to make all the pain go away and make things okay again.

 

69\. Whispered

Alec wasn’t really aware of anything, just what seemed to be faint whispers surrounding him. He couldn’t make out the words though, and after awhile of trying he just let himself fade back into unconsciousness.

 

70\. Prayers

As Magnus watched Alec walk away and step through the portal he couldn’t help but pray for him to be okay, to come home safe. It was a silly thing to do, given that Magnus held no religion himself and he was more than convinced there was no higher being that had the remotest interest in the affairs of creatures of this realm.

 

71\. Obvious

“Is it really that obvious?” Alec smiled, twining their fingers together.

“What? That we’re enamored with each other? Yes, it’s very obvious, Love.” Magnus grinned cheekily, knowing that that wasn’t at all what his shadowhunter had been talking about and greatly enjoying the blush it caused.

 

72\. Rhythm

Ben frantically searched Alec’s wrist and neck for the rhythm of a heartbeat but found nothing at all. The cool skin against his fingers was completely still.

 

73\. Afterlife

Alec wondered if this was what the afterlife was like: empty nothingness with the faint sensation of incredible pain.

 

74\. Hidden

“Our relationship shouldn’t have to be hidden, Alexander!” Magnus nearly shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Do you think I like it, Magnus? Do you think I like having to skirt around questions and avoid Clave elders? I hate it. I want them to know I love you, I want them to know I’m dating a warlock, I want them to know a dating a man, but you know what? I can’t let them know that, because if they find out I’ll be stripped of my marks and made a mundane! I can’t do that to my family…to myself.”

 

75\. Parade

“Really, Magnus, Disneyland? This is the place you pick for our first date in three weeks?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Magnus replied, towing the protesting shadowhunter behind him as he searched for the nearest confetti and glitter filled parade.

 

76\. Touch

After eight months of hell, Magnus’s touch was the most comforting thing in the world and Alec leaned into it, desperate for more.

 

77\. Free

Strange, that a life-changing injury would be the most freeing thing that had ever happened to Alec.

 

78\. Enjoy

“Enjoying yourself?” Alec chuckled as his boyfriend practically purred at Alec’s gentle caressing of his side.

 

79\. Shining

Alec took the box from Magnus and realized he could feel power radiating from it in the same way he could feel power radiating from Magnus. Carefully he took off the lid and looked down at the softly shining crystal attached to a leather cord.

“To protect you.” Magnus whispered.

 

80\. Overflow

“So, for future reference, starting the tub for a relaxing bath and then making out is not the order we should be doing things in.” Magnus mumbled, looking at his soggy, bubble covered bathroom floor.


End file.
